peelfandomcom-20200213-history
BBC Archives
The BBC Archives are collections documenting the BBC's broadcasting history, including copies of television and radio broadcasts, internal documents, photographs, online content, sheet music, commercially available music, press cuttings and historic equipment. The original copies of these collections are permanently retained but are now in the process of being digitised. Some collections are now being uploaded onto the BBC Archives website on BBC Online for viewers to see. The archive is one of the largest broadcast archives in the world with over 12 million items. Links To Peel Peel's Night Ride show grew out of an idea by producer John Muir for a "non-needletime" programme drawing on the BBC's store of archive recordings from around the world. This meant that not only were the shows cheaper to produce (because no royalty payments were needed), but that they also reflected the hippy era's growing interest in exotic cultures. Most of the archive material was by unknown artists and had been recorded by national radio stations or folklorists, rather than for commercial release. After Night Ride finished in September 1969, there was a positive audience response to some of the "Archive Things", as Peel would call the World Music archive material, so a selection of the most popular pieces appeared on the John Peel's Archive Things LP a year later. As the individual track credits on the Archive Things LP sleeve show, they arrived in the Archives from various non-commercial sources. The playlist for the 19 February 1969 Night Ride includes some items supplied to the BBC by the Voice Of America radio network. Once Night Ride had been taken off the air, Peel no longer used BBC Archive material until the Peel's Pleasures series of the early 1980s, which included vintage spoken word clips from the archives alongside some of his favourite records and sessions. But it was not until 1998 that the BBC began to systematically preserve and archive shows by Peel and other Radio 1 DJs. As Ken Garner recounts in The Peel Sessions (pp. 184-5), the Information and Archives Unit was set up at Maida Vale, with the aim of digitising "both the Radio 1 archive and as much radio drama and comedy as possible, anticipating the planned launch of the BBC's digital radio stations 6 Music and BBC7 (now Radio 4 Extra), whose programmes would rely on the archives". Indeed, Peel sessions from the archives are frequently repeated on 6 Music, in the shows of DJs such as Marc Riley, Gideon Coe and Peel's son Tom Ravenscroft. The station has also broadcast a few complete Peel shows, while Radio 4 Extra has featured programmes paying tribute to Peel, which went out on the anniversary of his death and were complied from archive interviews and other spoken word material. Shows Played ;1968 * 06 March 1968: North Vietnamese music by unknown artists: 'A Joyful Northern Air' * 06 March 1968: Unknown Indian Artist: Thillana Jinjote Ragam (played on veena, mridangam and tambura) * 17 April 1968: Japanese Folk Music: Song For Hammering Straw * 17 April 1968: North Indian Classical Music: Raag Kirwani - Surbahar Solo * 01 May 1968: Unknown Japanese Folk Artist: The Priest Who Committed Suicide * 08 May 1968: Massed Bamboo Stampers (unknown origin) * 08 May 1968: Unknown Indian Artist: South Indian music played on the Gotuwadiam * 26 June 1968: Monks Of Kume Tarsang Monastery: The Eternal Voice * 26 June 1968: Aboriginal Children: Traditional Song * 26 June 1968: Quartet Improvisation for Kwang-go * 03 July 1968: North Vietnamese Peasant Song * 03 July 1968: Pir Sultan Abdal - Bektashi Song * 10 July 1968: Music for an Auspicious Occasion * 24 July 1968: Waltz, played on the kantele, a 5-stringed instrument from Finland * 24 July 1968: Untitled music from the Khyber Pass * 31 July 1968: Thing from Russia * 21 August 1968: Fire Walking Music * 04 September 1968: "Raga Kamast" * 04 September 1968: "Malayan magical-medical music" * 09 October 1968: "Cymbalom dance" (Slovakia) * 11 December 1968: Azerbaijani Music: Air * 18 December 1968: Music from the Sarawak by the Kayan tribe ;1969 * 15 January 1969: Music from Liberia: Harp solo * 15 January 1969: Music from Gangtok, Sikkim: Flute solo * 15 January 1969: Music from Georgia, USSR: Instrumental * 19 February 1969: Traditional Music From Norway: Bukkehornet * 07 May 1969: Finnish Kantele Music from Karelia * 07 May 1969: The Shepherd Song from Sweden * 07 May 1969: Modernised Folk Song from Ceylon * 28 May 1969: Indian classical music - Whistled and played on a bowed string instrument and accompanied on drum and drone * 28 May 1969: Radio Ceylon Orchestra: Wind, String Instruments and Percussion * 28 May 1969: Romanian Radio And Television Folk Orchestra: The Hora * 18 June 1969: Muhammad Al-Kahlawi: Gidi Ya Nor (Burn O' Fire) * 18 June 1969: Setar solo from Persia called Mehour * 18 June 1969: Music from the Firozkohi tribe of Afghanistan played on the Damboura * 02 July 1969: Indian harp music played on a swarmandal * 02 July 1969: Music from Baluchistan performed by the Mazari tribe on traditional drums * 02 July 1969: Traditional Portuguese music played on a Portuguese guitar and viola * 09 July 1969: Portuguese music of folk group from Braga * 09 July 1969: Johannischer Chor Berlin: Berceuse * 09 July 1969: Music of the Sudan by Aisha Al-Falatiya * 23 July 1969: Sidamo Tribe: Heroic Song * 23 July 1969: Gong Gede: Oleg Tambulilingan * 23 July 1969: Bugandan Royal Court: Xylophone * 30 July 1969: Belly dancing music from Morocco sung by Mustafa Nasser ''' * 30 July 1969: '''Music from Thailand, an extract from an opera ;1970 * 04 July 1970: Malaysian Girls - Hydro Percussion'' (LP: John Peel's Archive Things) BBC REC 68M (JP: And there's one for Jimmy Savile. Sounds like a communal shower actually)'' External Links * Wikipedia * BBC Archives * BBC Archive Collection Category:Places Category:Lists